Only You
by D'mbik
Summary: Republish. Awalnya Sasuke bingung dengan perasaan yang terlalu menggebu dan terasa asing tersebut, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, akhirnya Sasuke sadar, jika selama ini ia memendam rasa pada teman masa kecilnya. Rasa, yang dengan malu-malu ia sebut dengan―cinta. SasuHina/AU/Romance/T/Author back from Hiatus.


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan cerita. Dibuat untuk obsesi pribadi. Jika terjadi kesamaan cerita, anggap saja kebetulan semata #ngek

 **Only You © D'mbik**

 **Rate:** T **| Genre:** Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Comfort **| Time Line:** Alternate Universe

 **SasuHina Fiction**

 **Warning: OOC, typos, and many more**

Backsound saya selama membuat cerita ini: **Eye water Ost Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **Summary:** Awalnya Sasuke bingung dengan perasaan yang terlalu menggebu dan terasa asing tersebut, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, akhirnya Sasuke sadar, jika selama ini ia memendam rasa pada teman masa kecilnya. Rasa, yang dengan malu-malu ia sebut dengan―cinta.

 **.** **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Sasuke** : Pertemuan pertama kami terjadi saat * _setsubun no hi_. Saat itu kami sekeluarga berencana melakukan _hanami_. Ibu bahkan sudah menyiapkan bekal yang banyak untuk dimakan nanti. Namun rencana itu harus tertunda karena rumah kosong di samping kami akhirnya diisi oleh penghuni baru. Alih-alih menikmati guguran bunga sakura, ibu bersikeras membantu pindahan tetangga baru kami. Tetangga baru kami adalah keluarga Hyuuga yang berasal dari desa Kumo. Awalnya aku sedikit risih dengan warna mata mereka. Warnanya putih keabuan seperti mata hantu, namun _ia_ berbeda. _Hinata_ berbeda. Warnanya entah mengapa terlihat berbeda di mataku, terlihat bersinar seperti bulan purnama. Umur kami sebaya, tubuhnya mungil, rambutnya pendek, dan agak penakut. Ia bahkan bersembunyi di belakang kaki ayahnya dan gemetar saat menjabat tanganku. Ia benar-benar ketakutan saat itu dan sampai detik ini aku masih mengingat kilau matanya yang basah akibat air mata.

..

 **Hinata:** Aku lahir di desa Kumo, di mana sebagian penduduknya adalah petani. Aku sangat suka tinggal di sana. Penduduknya ramah dan sebagian besar adalah klan Hyuuga. Namun suatu hari kami sekeluarga harus pindah ke kota karena pekerjaan ayahku dan kota benar-benar berbeda dengan tempat tinggalku dulu. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas awal pertemuanku dengan Sasuke. Takut adalah hal yang kurasakan saat berjumpa dengannya. Mata dan rambutnya berwarna hitam, warna yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Hitam mengingatkanku pada cerita nenek Chiyo tentang dewa Tengu yang tinggal di Hutan Terlarang. Tapi kesan pertamaku berubah saat aku melewati hari-hariku bersamanya. Ada kehangatan setiap aku berada di dekatnya.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak matanya tertutup, dipayungi oleh bulu-bulu lentik. Rapat menyembunyikan keindahan dari kilau matanya. Air mukanya tampak tenang laksana permukaan air danau. Kulit wajahnya putih, nyaris pucat karena terlalu sering berada di dalam ruangan.

Hembusan napasnya terdengar lembut, jauh lebih lembut daripada semilir angin yang tidak sengaja masuk ke sela-sela jendela kamarnya dan berhasil membuat tirai menari gemulai.

Putih.

Seluruh ruangan ini di dominasi dengan warna putih. Begitu pula dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan, namun hanya satu yang berbeda. Helaian rambut hitamnya yang terurai di atas tempat tidur. Panjang dan indah, laksana kelamnya langit malam.

Meski pelan, kesunyian akhirnya terpecah akibat suara derit pintu.

Tampak kemudian sesosok pemuda berseragam SMA masuk. Dilihat dari gelagatnya, sepertinya ini bukan kali pertama pemuda itu masuk ke kamar tersebut. Ketukan sepatu terdengar menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Sorot matanya setajam elang, menatap satu-satunya objek di ruang serba putih tersebut.

Tanpa ragu sosok tersebut duduk di samping ranjang. Mengambil beberapa helai rambut yang terhampar luas di atas seprei berwarna putih, kemudian menghirupnya dalam-dalam layaknya sebuah candu yang memabukkan.

"Hinata," bisiknya tepat di telinga gadis yang masih terbuai di alam mimpi.

Seperti sihir ampuh, perlahan kelopak mata sang gadis bergerak gelisah, pun demikian dengan bibir mungil di bawahnya yang bergumam pelan.

Pemuda tersebut tanpa sadar mengulas senyum tipis, kemudian beranjak membuka tirai dan mempersilahkan sang surya menyinari kamar tersebut. Derit suara ranjang kembali terdengar, rupanya sang pemimpi merasa terganggu karena sinar matahari menyapa kelopak matanya.

"Bangun, Hinata."Pemuda itu mengguncang bahu sang gadis pelan.

Karena tidak mendapat respon, selimut ditarik paksa dan memperlihatkan sosok mungil yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik kehangatan tersebut. Tubuh kecil itu secara otomatis bergelung seperti kucing kedinginan.

Terbalut dengan gaun berwarna putih dan renda berbentuk bunga-bunga kecil di bagian ujung roknya, gadis berambut panjang itu akhirnya terbangun. Kelopak mata tersebut akhirnya terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang bola mata jernih berwarna putih keperakan.

Si gadis tersenyum pada sosok pemuda tersebut, mengucapkan kata ' _ohayou_ ' tanpa suara.

" _Ohayou mo_ , Hinata."

Sasuke, nama pemuda itu merendahkan tubuh. Melakukan rutinitas paginya yaitu memberi salam pada teman kecilnya. Dan sebuah jitakan kecil mendarat di dahi Hinata.

"Aduh!" pekik gadis itu. Kedua matanya membola, kantuknya entah menguap kemana.

Tangannya mengelus dahinya yang sedikit memerah. "Kenapa kau menjitakku, Sasuke?" Hinata sedikit kesal dengan perbuatan Sasuke barusan.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu berkacak pinggang, pura-pura memasang muka marah, "Mau sampai kapan kau tidur, Hinata. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat kita akan telat."

Hinata menguap lebar, kemudian dengan polos bertanya, "Memang jam berapa sekarang?"

"Lihat," telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk ke jam yang ada di dinding Hinata yang menunjukkan angka tujuh lebih sepuluh.

"Oh, ya ampun." Hinata menepuk kepala, dengan segera turun dari ranjang, "Kenapa tidak dari tadi kau membangunkanku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Memangnya sudah berapa kali aku coba membangunkanmu, Putri Tidur?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

Hinata membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil dalaman serta seragamnya, dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Sepuluh menit kemudian Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam lengkap, tapi masih memasang wajah cemberut.

Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu, "Hei, mau sampai kapan kau cemberut, Hinata? Masih untung aku mau membangunkanmu. Ayo cepat, aku tidak ingin kena hukuman Orochimaru _sensei_."

"Baik.. baik," katanya malas-malasan sambil mengambil tas sekolahnya dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari belakang.

.

.

.

Suara gelak tawa, gesekan ban yang bercumbu dengan aspal, derit pedal yang dikayuh dengan tenaga maksimal, kicau burung, serta nyanyian serangga musim semi, menambah ceria suasana pagi itu.

Dua orang remaja, laki-laki dan perempuan, berada di atas sepeda yang melaju kencang. Yang satu memasang muka ceria, yang lain memasang wajah penuh derita.

"Yuhuu~. Lebih cepat lagi, Sasuke. Kau tidak ingin kita terlambat, 'kan?"

Seorang gadis remaja berseru riang. Senyum secerah mataharinya tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Helai rambutnya menari nakal karena tiupan angin. Terlihat sekali ia sangat menikmati perjalanannya―walau hanya berdiri di belakang pijakan antara roda belakang sepeda.

Sementara di depannya, Sasuke mengayuh dengan keringat yang mengucur deras. "Enak sekali kau berkata seperti itu, Hinata. Kamu tidak tahu seberat apa tubuhmu itu," ujar Sasuke dengan napas putus-putus.

Ah, sepertinya Sasuke sedikit kelelahan karena harus menaikan kecepatan bersepedanya supaya tidak terlambat―apalagi beban yang dibawanya tidaklah ringan. Lihatlah sekarang, wajah Sasuke sudah berubah semerah tomat―entah karena kelelahan atau kesal.

"Apa kau bilang?" Hinata menjitak teman kecilnya tersebut. "Aku tidak seberat itu, Sasuke." Hinata benci dikatakan gendut.

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian tanpa Hinata kira pemuda itu tergelak.

"Hahaha…"

―Dan membuat Hinata mau tidak mau ikut bersama melepas tawa.

.

Cuek, minim ekspresi, jutek, bermulut tajam, cepat emosi dan masih banyak lagi sifat jelek yang dimiliki Sasuke. Namun dibalik semua sifat buruknya, Sasuke masih memiliki sifat baik. Pernah suatu ketika Sasuke menggendong Hinata ketika kakinya terkilir saat lomba antar kelas, mentraktirnya es krim ketika pulang sekolah, dan selalu memberinya contekan untuk tugas yang lupa ia kerjakan.

Bagi Hinata, Sasuke termasuk di dalam daftar orang paling berharga di hidupnya. Terkadang Sasuke bisa menjadi sosok kakak yang selalu menolongnya ketika dijahili teman sekelas, ataupun sahabat yang bersedia meminjamkan bahu dan mendengar semua keluh kesahnya. Yang jelas Sasuke akan _selalu_ hadir di sisinya, ketika ia membuka mata sampai ia terlelap kembali.

Hanya satu harapannya, semoga hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan seperti ini―selamanya.

.

.

"Sasuke."

Suara itu―suara yang selalu Sasuke dengar selama sepuluh tahun lebih―menyapa gendang telinganya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh, mendapati gadis berseragam olah raga menghampirinya. Rambutnya lepek karena keringat, pun demikian dengan kaos yang dikenakan.

Sasuke melepas _earphone_ yang sedari tadi menemani istirahat siangnya, "Ada apa Hinata?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, sedikit tidak suka melihat Hinata memakai kaos olah raga. Menurutnya pakaian itu terlalu ketat dan membuat seluruh murid laki-laki di sekolah menatap 'bagian depan' Hinata yang ukurannya terbilang 'wow'.

Hinata mengambil kursi kemudian duduk di depannya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan tidak suka yang dilemparkan murid-murid perempuan di sekitarnya.

"Kau selalu jutek begitu, masih untung aku datang ke kelasmu," kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan sekotak jus tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Memang benar, untuk pertama kalinya mereka berbeda kelas. Biasanya entah kebetulan atau takdir, keduanya ditempatkan di kelas yang sama. Dari taman kanak-kanak hingga duduk di bangku SMA kelas dua. Tapi sepertinya takdir tidak selamanya memihak mereka, buktinya ketika mereka masuk ke tahun ketiga, Hinata dan Sasuke tidak ditempatkan kelas yang sama.

Sasuke menerima jus pemberian Hinata, "Makasih."

"Omong-omong," Hinata merogoh saku celananya, "Aku dapat titipan lagi dari salah satu penggemarmu. Semakin hari kau semakin populer saja, Sasuke," goda Hinata.

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan amplop berwarna merah muda pada Sasuke.

Pemuda di depannya memandang malas benda berwarna _pink_ tersebut. Ia tahu, pasti lagi-lagi Hinata hanya diperalat oleh temannya untuk dijadikan kurir pengantar surat, entah sudah berapa surat yang gadis itu berikan padanya.

Sasuke mendecih, "Ck. Buang saja. Aku tidak mau membacanya lagi, Hinata," katanya sambil kembali memasang _earphone_ dan menghidupkan musik dengan volume keras.

Hinata tidak terima dengan sifat Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya. "Hei, apa maksudmu? Kau tahu seberapa susahnya Nami-chan membuat surat ini? Paling tidak bacalah dan berikan jawabanmu pada Nami-chan!"

Gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya, melepas _earphone_ Sasuke dengan paksa, dan menatapnya penuh amarah. Seluruh kelas mendadak sunyi. Semua mata memandang mereka berdua.

"Hah," desah Sasuke.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia paling benci dengan situasi ini. Situasi dimana Hinata marah padanya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa."

Meski berat, akhirnya Sasuke mengambil surat tersebut dari tangan Hinata, membuka amplopnya dan membaca setiap baris kalimat yang mewakili seluruh perasaan Nami-chan padanya. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa itu Nami-chan. Mungkin salah satu teman sekelas Hinata.

Sasuke melipat surat tersebut, "Dia akan menunggu jawabanku hari ini setelah pulang sekolah di halaman belakang."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata antusias. Kedua bola matanya berkilau.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu di gerbang sekolah. _Ganbatte ne_ , Sasuke." Hinata beranjak dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Jadi kau ke sini hanya untuk memberiku surat, huh?" Ada sedikit kekecewaan di nada suaranya.

Hinata menggeleng, "Ha―ah! Bukan … tentu saja bukan, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengedipkan sebelah mata, tersenyum sambil berkata, "Ra. Ha. Si. A." Kemudian dengan ringannya gadis itu melambaikan tangan, berjalan menjauhi Sasuke, dan perlahan sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan. Dengan Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pelajaran terakhir udah lama berbunyi. Hampir seluruh murid sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, hanya beberapa siswa yang masih betah berdiam diri di sekolah. Salah satunya siswi berambut indigo, Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis itu berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, ujung sepatunya menendang kerikil kecil, menunggu dengan sabar sahabatnya yang sedang melakukan aksi ' _penting_ '.

Lima, sepuluh, lima belas menit sudah Hinata menanti, namun Sasuke belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Tepat tiga puluh menit akhirnya Sasuke muncul dari halaman belakang sekolah. Raut wajahnya tidak terbaca. Hinata dilanda rasa penasaran.

"Jadi ... bagaimana, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata setelah Sasuke sudah ada di depannya.

Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya, kemudian mendesah, "Aku menolaknya," ucapnya tanpa sesal sama sekali. Dengan santainya pemuda itu berjalan menuju tempat sepedanya diparkir.

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan,"Oh astaga, pasti besok Nami-chan tidak masuk sekolah." Gadis Hyuuga itu merasa bersalah dengan teman sekelasnya.

Hinata berjalan di samping Sasuke. "Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

Tanpa sedikit pun memandang Hinata, Sasuke berkata, "Aku sudah memiliki orang yang kusukai." Sasuke menyibukkan diri, pura-pura mencari kunci rantai sepedanya di tas.

Hinata terkejut. Tentu saja ia terkejut. Siapakah gerangan gadis yang berhasil mencuri hati pangeran es idola sekolahnya ini?

"Be-benar kah? Siapa?" tanya Hinata, sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas tatapan Hinata. Iris hitam dan abu saling berhadapan. Jarak keduanya benar-benar dekat.

―namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memutus kontak mata tersebut. Pemuda itu duduk di atas sepeda, sudah siap mengayuh sepeda, "Kau mau pulang atau tidak, Hinata? Ayo cepat naik!" Sasuke sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hinata menggerutu, namun tetap mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke." Hinata sudah naik di atas sepeda. "Jangan membuatku mati penasaran."

Sasuke tetap saja bungkam.

 _'_ _Tentu saja kau, bodoh,'_ batin Sasuke.

Inginnya Sasuke berkata demikian. Tapi ini Sasuke, bukan Lee yang tanpa malu selalu mengatakan ' _aku cinta kamu_ ' pada Sakura. Pemuda ini masih memiliki rasionalitas tinggi. Ia memilih untuk tidak mengucapkannya. Ditelannya semua kalimat itu, memasukkannya ke dalam peti kemudian dikuncinya rapat-rapat.

Ia terlalu takut. Terlalu pengecut.

Terlalu banyak yang Sasuke pertaruhkan. Pemuda itu tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata, tidak mau persahabatan yang sudah dibangun bertahun-tahun rusak akibat ucapannya tersebut. Karena ia tahu, Hinata hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih.

Lain Hinata lain pula Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke memiliki rasa _lebih_ pada Hinata. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengira, jika rasa sayangnya yang selama ini ia tujukan pada Hinata akan berubah. Berubah menjadi suatu perasaan yang besar, meluap-luap, sampai-sampai hatinya tidak mampu lagi membendungnya. Debaran di jantungnya, rasa gugup yang selalu melanda, dan sengatan listrik statis yang menerpa setiap pori-pori kulitnya―semua itu terjadi kala mereka hanya berdua. Awalnya Sasuke bingung dengan perasaan yang terlalu menggebu dan terasa asing tersebut, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, akhirnya Sasuke sadar, jika selama ini ia memendam rasa pada teman masa kecilnya itu.

Rasa, yang dengan malu-malu ia sebut dengan―cinta.

.

.

.

Langit sore itu terlihat begitu elok. Lembayung senja terpampang jelas di depan mata, menyuguhkan panorama indah. Pendar cahaya kuning keemasan bercampur dengan warna merah, membuat suasana sore itu terkesan begitu hangat. Jalanan berubah padat, karena bertepatan dengan jam pulang kantor dan pulang sekolah. Burung-burung di langit pun mulai kembali ke sarangnya masing-masing.

Di antara kerumunan itu, sepasang remaja memecah keramaian menggunakan sepeda.

"Kita mau kemana, Hinata?" tanya si pengayuh sepeda.

Yang dibonceng berkata santai, "Sudah … terus saja, Sasuke."

Kembali Sasuke mengayuh sepeda, menuju destinasi yang sama sekali kabur dalam bayangnya.

Selang sepuluh menit kemudian, gadis itu akhirnya bersuara lagi. "Oh, berhenti … berhenti, kita sudah sampai." Hinata menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke, menyuruhnya segera berhenti.

Seketika itu juga Sasuke mengerem. "Jadi…" pemuda itu menoleh ke kanan, mengamati bangunan berarsitektur modern―yang sering sekali ia kunjungi. "… jauh-jauh kau menyuruhku menemanimu ke sini, Hinata?" suara Sasuke naik beberapa oktaf.

"Hehe…" sang pelaku hanya bisa nyengir tanpa dosa. "Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau hari ini jadwalku membeli novel baru." Hinata turun dari sepeda, tanpa beban ia melangkahkan kakinya pada gedung yang berisi ribuan buku-buku baru.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Hah." Memarkirkan sepedanya di depan toko.

Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menang melawan Hinata dalam hal apapun.

.

.

.

Dua jam lebih Hinata berburu buku baru. Berjalan mondar-mandir dari rak satu ke rak lain. Berdiam agak lama ketika membaca sinopsis singkat yang tertera di belakang buku. Kalau tertarik dengan sinopsisnya ia masukkan ke keranjang belanjanya, kalau tidak, ia kembalikan lagi ke raknya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa mengekor di belakang Hinata. Meski termasuk juara kelas, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka membaca, apalagi jika bahan bacaannya berupa karya fiksi.

"Sampai kapan kita di sini, Hinata?" Sasuke bertanya, rupanya ia sudah mulai bosan.

Hari ini sungguh panjang dan membuat badannya lelah. Ingin sekali ia cepat-cepat pulang dan berendam di air hangat.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, ya, Sasuke." Hinata menjawab sekenanya, matanya masih asyik membaca novel remaja bersampul cokelat muda.

"Hn, baiklah." Akhirnya Sasuke mengalah, membiarkan teman sepermainannya berkutat dengan hobinya.

.

.

.

.

"Wangi angin padang rumput di sore hari…"**

Hinata bersenandung. Kantung belanja berisi novel tergenggam erat di tangan kirinya. Kebiasaannya selama perjalanan pulang adalah menyanyikan _soundtrack_ salah satu kartun yang sering ditontonnya setiap minggu pagi. Suara Hinata lumayan bagus, tapi tidak cukup pantas untuk masuk dapur rekaman.

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam membisu, tak tertarik sedikit pun untuk ikut bernyanyi. Sepasang kakinya masih sibuk mengayuh sepeda.

Lembayung senja sudah lama padam, tergantikan kelamnya malam bertabur kilau gemintang dan rembulan. Lampu-lampu jalanan menemani sepasang remaja menerobos malam.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Sasuke," ucap Hinata setelah keduanya sampai di depan rumah.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, menggiring sepedanya ke pintu rumahnya yang hanya berjarak sepuluh puluh meter dari rumah Hinata.

" _Ja ne, mata ashita_."

" _Mata ashita."_

Keduanya masuk ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

Rutinitas itu kembali berulang setiap harinya. Mulai dari Sasuke membangunkan Hinata, berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, sampai kegiatan-kegiatan tambahan yang kadang mereka lakukan; seperti pergi ke bioskop, makan _cake_ di café favorit Sasuke atau sekedar membaca buku di perpustakaan.

Sasuke sangat menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Hinata. Selalu mengabadikan setiap moment yang tercipta dengan jepretan kamera, dan menyimpan seluruh kenangan itu dalam sebuah album foto.

Seperti saat ini. Di dalam kamarnya, tepatnya di meja belajar, Sasuke asyik berkutat dengan belasan lembar kertas persegi dan sebuah buku tebal. Tangannya sibuk memilah-milah foto mana yang pantas mengisi albumnya.

"Oh, jadi ini kegiatanmu selama ini."

Suara berat berasal dari telinga kirinya. Sasuke seketika itu juga menoleh, sepasang matanya membola ketika melihat pemuda berumur dua tahun lebih tua berada disampingnya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang tersenyum jahil padanya.

Sasuke terkejut bukan main, cepat-cepat ia menutup albumnya rapat. Pipinya memerah malu. "Tidak sopan. Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu, _Kak_?!"

Kakaknya, Itachi, sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Malahan ia menyerang Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang menohok ulu hati Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu, Sasuke?" terang-terangan Itachi bertanya.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?"Sasuke gelagapan.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Sasuke. Kau sudah menyukainya sejak dulu, 'kan?" Itachi menyentil dahi Sasuke. Sang adik memegang dahinya dan menggerutu pelan.

"Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat, bisa-bisa Hinata akan diambil orang, lho," ucap Itachi santai.

"Hinata bukan barang, _Baka_ Itachi."

"Terserah kau saja." Itachi merebahkan diri di ranjang Sasuke, membaca majalah _sport_ yang tergeletak lesu di bantal bermotif kotak-kotak. "Kau tahu… Hinata sudah berubah menjadi gadis yang cantik. Bahkan kudengar bocah Sabaku menyukainya," lanjutnya sambil mengintip dari balik majalah, penasaran melihat bagaimana raut wajah adiknya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Entah mengapa setelah mendengar itu hati Sasuke terasa diiris-iris. "A-apa? Kau pasti bohong. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Jelas-jelas kau sudah lama lulus dari sana." Sasuke berbalik badan, menatap tajam Itachi yang pura-pura fokus membaca.

"Jangan meremehkan koneksiku, _Baka Otouto_." Itachi membalas tatapan adiknya, kemudian tersenyum. Dalam hati ia bersorak girang saat melihat perubahan ekspresi adiknya yang terlihat lucu.

"Hm." Sasuke membuang muka.

"Kalau kau tetap bersikap seperti itu, besok aku yang akan menembak Hinata duluan. Siapa tahu diterima. Eh hehe…" Itachi sepertinya tidak pernah puas untuk mengusili Sasuke.

"Jangan macam-macam, Kak. Hinata itu milikku, tahu!" suara Sasuke terdengar penuh ancaman, sepertinya Sasuke terpancing dengan perkataan kakaknya barusan.

Itachi memegang dagunya, "Hmmm… milikmu? Bukannya tadi kau bilang Hinata bukan barang, ya?" Itachi memamerkan seringainya. Terlihat sekali terhibur melihat rona wajah Sasuke. Pasti Sasuke malu, batin Itachi senang.

"Sialan. Pergi kau dari kamarku!" teriak Sasuke sambil melempar tas beserta buku-bukunya pada target yang sedang berleha-leha di ranjang Sasuke.

Ups, sepertinya Itachi sudah membuat adiknya murka.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah insiden pertengkaran Sasuke dengan Itachi terjadi. Semenjak itu pula kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan kakaknya terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sasuke. Membuatnya gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur akibat mimpi buruk selama berhari-hari.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Rencananya hari ini mereka akan pergi menonton di bioskop. Namun sepertinya batal karena hujan deras yang mengguyur sejak satu jam yang lalu dan kondisi tubuh Sasuke yang kurang sehat. Dan jadilah keduanya di sini, di kamar Sasuke. Hanya berdua, karena baik Itachi maupun orang tua Sasuke memiliki acara sendiri-sendiri.

Seperti biasa, Hinata sibuk mencari-cari entah apa yang menarik minatnya. Mengobrak-abrik isi lemari Sasuke. Membaca majalah, ataupun memutar lagu kesukaannya secara random.

"Sepertinya wajahmu sedikit pucat, Sasuke," kata Hinata setelah bosan mengacak-acak koleksi lagu sahabat karibnya itu. Hinata melihat Sasuke yang sedari tadi membungkam mulutnya.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur saja, Hinata."

Hinata naik ke atas ranjang, "Kalau begitu sini," ia menepuk paha kanannya, memberi sinyal agar Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya, "Kau selalu bisa tidur di pahaku. Apalagi kalau aku mengelus rambutmu sambil bernyanyi. Hahaha…"

Seketika itu juga wajah Sasuke merah padam.

Rintik-rintik hujan masih terdengar jelas. Tetes likuid berwarna bening menghiasi jendela kamar Sasuke yang terletak di lantai dua. Hawa lembab dan dingin terasa jelas menusuk kulit. Sementara udara dipenuhi aroma _petrichor_ ―wangi khas tanah yang tercipta terkena tetes air hujan―yang secara kebetulan merupakan aroma favorit Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, Hinata. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Sasuke memasang tampang serius, namun tetap merebahkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Hinata. Gemuruh di jantungnya dan sengat listrik statis kembali tercipta setiap kali Hinata berada di dekatnya.

"Tidurlah. Kau tidak perlu malu," ucap Hinata ringan. Tangannya mulai bergerak membelai rambut Sasuke, sementara bibirnya menyenandungkan lagu pengantar tidur.

Ini adalah ritual yang sudah mereka jalani selama bertahun-tahun dan selalu ampuh mengobati insomnia Sasuke yang sering sekali kambuh.

Kelopak mata Sasuke perlahan terpejam. Jantungnya pun sudah berdetak normal. Suara merdu sang gadis Hyuuga membuat tubuhnya terasa ringan, semua beban pikirannya menguap entah kemana. Sasuke menyukai kegiatannya hari ini. Menurutnya, tidur dipangkuan Hinata selama tiga jam, lebih bermakna ketimbang nonton di bioskop atau makan di restoran mahal. Dalam mimpi, Sasuke duduk di sebuah bangku taman sementara di sampingnya ada sosok Hinata terseyum dan menggenggam erat tangannya.

Sungguh sebuah mimpi indah yang tak akan pernah Sasuke lupakan seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

Meski sudah masuk ke tahun ketiga di masa SMA, hubungan mereka masih tetap diam ditempat. Masih berputar-putar di zona persahabatan dan dalam relasi platonik yang kental. Semua itu karena sifat Hinata yang kurang peka dan Sasuke yang terlalu takut mengungkap rasa.

Kali ini keduanya berada di balik tiang listrik, masih menggunakan seragam sekolah. Mengendap-endap bak maling, diam-diam mengintip dari balik tiang beton sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang asyik menyeruput mi di sebuah kedai ramen.

"Apa yang sedang kita lakukan, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit protes karena lagi-lagi Hinata mengajaknya ke tempat asing setelah pulang sekolah.

Hinata membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya, "Psst! Jangan berisik, Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin kita ketahuan," bisiknya, takut bukan main kalau sampai kegiatannya ini ketahuan pemuda di seberang sana.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke kembali setelah susah payah melepas belenggu tangan Hinata.

"Dia … Naruto. Ganteng, ya?" ungkapnya tanpa malu.

Kemudian kikikan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Sasuke melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya yang bersikap malu-malu dengan pipi merona. Sasuke benci dengan sikap Hinata yang berbeda dari biasanya, apalagi sikap itu ditujukan pada orang selain dirinya. Kembali ia merasakan hatinya diremas-remas.

Sasuke mendengus, "Ganteng darimana? Cowok dekil itu kau bilang ganteng? Masih gantengan aku, tahu."

"Oh, Astaga! Ternyata kau narsis juga, ya, Sasuke? Naruto tidak dekil, itu namanya cokelat eksotis. Seksi untuk caranya sendiri," ucapnya bangga, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda di dalam kedai. Sedikit pun tidak mengetahui kilau hitam milik Sasuke perlahan meredup, menyiratkan rasa pedih dan penuh luka.

"Terserah kau saja," ujar Sasuke acuh beberapa detik kemudian.

"Sasuke," Hinata menoleh, memandang sahabatnya lekat.

"Apa lagi?"

Gadis itu menundukkan kepala, jemarinya saling menaut karena gugup. Ada apa ini? batin Sasuke, kenapa dengan sikap Hinata yang tidak biasa ini?

"Rencananya besok aku mau ' _nembak_ ' Naruto. Doakan aku berhasil, ya?" ucapnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Hinata malu bukan kepalang.

 _Deg._

Hinata sama sekali tak menyadari suara retakan hati pemuda di depannya. Ada hati yang patah di sini.

Sasuke tercekat, sementara paru-parunya seakan lupa bagaimana cara mengambil napas. Jantungnya terasa berhenti saat mendengar kalimat tersebut, kemudian kembali berdetak kencang sekali, sampai-sampai membuatnya meringis menahan nyeri.

"…"

Kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Hinata beberapa saat lalu bagaikan tamparan keras bagi Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Iris hitamnya memandang sendu sahabat kecilnya yang sedang kasmaran. Sepertinya ucapan Itachi tempo hari benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Mimpi buruk yang selama ini dihindarinya akhirnya terwujud juga.

Setelah satu menit penuh terdiam, akhirnya Sasuke berkata, "Semoga berhasil, Hinata." Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan, meski dengan berat hati.

Susah payah pemuda itu melengkungkan senyum. Ia benci pada diri sendiri, kesal karena pura-pura tersenyum dan memberi dukungan palsu.

Sesaat kemudian gadis di depannya memeluknya erat, "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku," bisiknya, tanpa sedikit pun tahu jika saat ini Sasuke susah payah mengumpulkan pecahan hatinya yang jatuh berserakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sekali pun tidak mengucapkan kata selama perjalanan pulang. Hanya suara kayuhan sepeda yang menemani mereka. Ia bahkan tidak menjawab salam perpisahan dari Hinata. Mungkin karena lelah, pikir Hinata. Namun ketika keesokan harinya Sasuke tidak membangunkannya seperti hari biasanya, Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap teman kecilnya itu.

"Apa kalian melihat Sasuke?" tanyanya ketika ia masuk ke kelas Sasuke. Anak-anak di sana menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. Sasuke tidak ada di mana pun. Di kantin, di ruang olah raga, UKS, kantor guru, bahkan di atap sekolah keberadaan Sasuke nihil. Padahal sepedanya bertengger manis di parkiran. Hinata bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sampai-sampai ia lupa dengan Naruto dan surat cintanya yang sudah ia buat kemarin malam.

"Ne, Hinata ... apa kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Nami-chan membuka percakapan.

Saat ini keduanya sedang duduk di depan kios sambil menikmati es lilin. Tiga hari belakangan Hinata selalu pulang bersama Nami-chan.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, tiba-tiba saja atmosfer mendadak suram. "Tidak."

Ini sudah seminggu Hinata tidak melihat Sasuke. Dan Hinata baru sadar jika hidupnya begitu membosankan kalau pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini kalian tidak berangkat dan pulang bersama?" tanya temannya lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Hinata mendesah, gadis itu terlihat murung.

"Sepertinya ia menjauhimu, Hinata. Lihat saja, ia tidak ada setiap kau mencarinya. Apa kau sudah ke rumahnya? Bukannya kalian tetangga?"

"Kemarin dan tadi pagi aku sudah ke sana. Tapi Sasuke sudah pergi terlebih dahulu."

"Sudah coba menelponnya? Sms mungkin?"

"Sudah. Tapi tidak ada yang di balas."

"Oh." Nami mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Gadis berambut pendek itu prihatin melihat temannya yang semakin hari semakin murung. Kilau matanya semakin hari kian meredup, badannya juga terlihat semakin kurus. "Semoga kalian cepat berbaikan, Hinata," ujar Nami-chan.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih, Nami-chan." Hinata tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Bulir-bulir air mata perlahan jatuh. Refleks, Nami langsung memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan Hinata. Sore itu, untuk pertama kalinya sejak pemakaman ibunya, air matanya terjatuh. Ia menangis. Menangis karena Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu pada Hinata, Sasuke? Aku lelah berbohong. Kasihan sekali dia." Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Itachi masuk ke kamar adiknya. Mahasiswa jurusan Teknik itu sudah tidak kuat lagi berbohong, pura-pura mengatakan pada Hinata kalau Sasuke tidak ada di rumah. Padahal setelah pulang sekolah, adiknya itu pasti mengurung diri di kamar.

Itachi berdecak ketika dilihatnya Sasuke duduk di meja belajar. "Matanya sembab. Sepertinya ia baru saja menangis," lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke diam, tetap berkutat dengan buku yang ia baca. Merasa tidak digubris, Itachi berteriak, "Kau keterlaluan, baka- _otouto_!" disusul suara bantingan pintu sesaat kemudian.

"Hah." Sasuke menutup bukunya kemudian memejamkan mata. Dalam hati ia menghitung mundur satu sampai sepuluh. Cara ini biasanya ampuh untuk mengusir kegalauan hatinya, tapi sepertinya kali ini cara ini tidak berhasil. Sasuke masih merasakannya. Rasanya sesak. Meskipun berulang kali ia menarik-hembuskan napas, sesaknya tidak kunjung hilang.

Sasuke menoleh ke samping, pada jendela yang lupa ia tutup. Udara dingin masuk tanpa permisi, mengoyang tirai biru yang dua hari lalu diganti ibunya. Ah, sepertinya hujan sebentar lagi akan tiba. Tak mau tataminya basah karena air hujan, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Rencananya ia hanya ingin mengunci jendela dan menutup tirai, tapi keinginannya pupus saat netranya menangkap objek yang dihindarinya seminggu ini.

"Hinata ..."

.

.

.

.

Suara khas itu akhirnya dapat Hinata dengar kembali, yang tanpa Hinata sadari begitu ia rindukan.

"Sasuke ..." suaranya serak. Pandangannya mengabur karena tiba-tiba saja kedua matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata. "... coba jelaskan apa salahku sampai-sampai kau tega menghindariku?"

"..." Sasuke tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Ulu hati Sasuke kembali terasa nyeri ketika melihat penampilan Hinata yang berantakan. Air matanya berlinang dan hidungnya basah. Terakhir kali Sasuke melihat Hinata seperti ini adalah malam setelah upacara pemakaman bibi Hikari. Ketika itu mereka masih kelas enam SD. Kehilangan sosok ibu secara tiba-tiba membuat Hinata menjadi murung. Tidak mau makan dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar.

"Kau ingat, dulu waktu ibu meninggal setiap hari kau selalu menghiburku. Kau sampai meminta Itachi-nii untuk membuat telepon dari kaleng bekas supaya kita bisa berbicara sampai larut malam." Hinata mencoba tersenyum sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Waktu itu kau bilang wajahku jelek ketika aku menangis dan kau memintaku berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi."

Tenggorokan Sasuke tercekat mendengar perkataan Hinata.

Hinata menunduk, " _gomen n_ e, Sasuke ... aku tidak bisa menepati janji. Pasti sekarang wajahku jelek. Hehehe ..."

Ingin rasanya Sasuke melompat, memeluk Hinata dan menenangkan hatinya. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa. Kakinya mendadak kaku, padahal otaknya berteriak-teriak keras.

"Ne, Sasuke bicaralah ... jawab pertanyaanku."

Sasuke bungkam, sementara dedaunan pohon persik yang menjadi batas rumah kedua sahabat kecil ini bergerak gelisah. Hujan menyapa semenit kemudian. Aroma tanah menyeruak, katak bernyanyi riang-gembira seakan mengolok mereka berdua. Hinata menunggu Sasuke membuka suara dan setelah tiga menit yang terasa seabad, akhirnya pemuda itu bicara.

"Kau tidak salah, Hinata. Kau tidak salah apa-apa," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aku hanya lelah dengan semua ini. Aku lelah menjadi _sahabatmu_."

Mata Hinata membola, "A-apa maksudmu?" Selama ini Hinata tidak pernah mendengar Sasuke mengeluh tentang persahabatanya dan perkataan Sasuke benar-benar membuat hati Hinata terluka.

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi, napasnya berderu. Sikapnya, ucapannya, sorot mata Sasuke sangat berbeda. "Apa kau pernah mendengar ungkapan, bahwa laki-laki dan perempuan tidak bisa menjalin persahabatan? Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja, Hinata."

"..." Hinata tiba-tiba lupa caranya bicara.

"Hubungan ini kita akhiri saja," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Di ujung sana Hinata bergetar, napasnya tercekat. Tangannya meraba dadanya yang mendadak sesak. Rasanya sakit, sakitnya bahkan melebihi ketika ia ditinggal ibunya dulu. Perasaan apa ini? Hinata benar-benar asing dengan perasaan ini.

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau, Sasuke!"

Teriakan Hinata ditelan hujan. Pemuda itu memutuskan kontak mata, sengaja menulikan telinga. Dengan cepat ia mengunci jendela dan menutup tirai. Sementara di sana, dengan jarak kurang dari empat meter, tubuh Hinata merosot, bahunya bergetar dan air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

Di malam akhir bulan Juni, hujan turun cukup deras. Udara terasa lembab dan dinginnya sampai menusuk tulang, tanda bahwa musim semi akan segera berakhir. Sekaligus tanda bahwa persahabatan mereka yang terjalin sepuluh tahun lebih juga berakhir.

.

.

.

.

Setelah malam itu, Hinata tidak masuk sekolah. Gadis itu demam tinggi. Karena terlalu khawatir, ayahnya bahkan sengaja mengambil cuti untuk merawat Hinata.

"Cepatlah sembuh, anakku, apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau sakit seperti ini?" ujar lelaki tua itu sambil menaruh handuk dingin ke dahi anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Kekhawatiran nampak jelas di wajah tuanya. Kembali ia mengingat mendiang istrinya, luka lama itu kembali terbuka saat ia teringat masa kelam itu. Masa di mana belahan jiwanya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau jangan pergi duluan, Hinata," kata Hiashi takut. Hati pria tua itu sudah tak sanggup lagi jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada satu-satunya hartanya yang paling berharga.

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi lamunan Hiashi.

"Paman..."

Di seberang pintu berdirilah Sasuke. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca. Pandangannya hanya terfokus pada gadis yang berbaring lemah di tempat tidur. "Biar aku yang menjaga Hinata. Paman istirahatlah."

"Oh, rupanya kau, Sasuke." Hiashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Baiklah, paman akan istirahat sebentar. Tolong kau jaga anak bandel ini, ya. Bisa-bisanya ia main hujan-hujanan sampai terkena demam seperti ini." Lelaki tua itu menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Sejak tadi ia mengigau namamu terus. Sebenarnya kalian ada masalah apa, sih? Cepatlah berbaikan, bukannya kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa?" pria berumur itu memberi saran. "Aku tak ingin kau menyesal nantinya, Sasuke." Setelah kalimat itu meluncur, Hiashi langsung menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

"Hinata ... maafkan aku. Karenaku kau jadi sakit seperti ini." Sasuke menarik kursi, duduk sambil mengamati wajah Hinata yang telah kehilangan rona. Ia mengelus kepala sang gadis Hyuuga pelan, kemudian perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan diri. Diingatnya kembali perkataan Hiashi dan pertengkaran mereka kemarin malam. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata dan menggertakkan gigi, susah payah menahan perasaan yang berkecambuk di dalam dada.

Sasuke menarik napas berat. "Maafkan aku ..." Sasuke berbisik, kemudian mengecup pelan dahi Hinata, "... aku menyukaimu."

Kalimat sederhana itu akhirnya terlontar dari mulut sang pemuda Uchiha. Untaian kata yang susah payah disembunyikannya, yang sekian tahun ia pendam, akhirnya meluncur untuk pertama kali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **to be continue** **.**

*: puncak musim semi, biasanya terjadi pada tanggal 20 Maret

**: salah satu _ending song_ Chibi Maruko-chan (jadi inget jaman SD yang selalu bangun pagi demi nonton maruko-chan )

A/n: Hai semua, ketemu lagi dengan saya, Mbik―si author yang jarang mandi ini. Setelah sekian lama saya mampir lagi ke sini. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian pasti tidak asing dengan cerita ini. Ya, cerita ini sempat saya publish beberapa waktu lalu coret-yang kalau dihitung hampir setahun lamanya-coret. Dan saya hapus karena lanjutan ceritanya kehapus #hiks. Akhirnya setelah berbulan-bulan bersemedi, saya memberanikan diri mem-publishnya lagi.

Oh, iya maafkan saya karena sudah jarang mampir ke FFn lagi. Dulu waktu jaman kuliah, dalam sebulan paling tidak saya bisa menelurkan 2 cerita & bahkan sering nyumbang fic buat event grup. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Pekerjaan benar-benar menyita waktu, belum lagi saya bekerja di tanah rantauan #hikshiks.

Ok, semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini. Silahkan tinggalkan review bagi yang berkenan dan sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya.

Salam bau,

D'mbik

Pekanbaru, 04/11/2016


End file.
